One Thing
by TheAbsentElement
Summary: Haunted pasts and shadowed futures. Destiny lies not in something, but someone.
1. Default Chapter

I don't see how this is necessary but I don't own everyone's favorite Inu- Hanyou, period.  
  
Prolougue  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
The voice was distant but clear, a rising siren of softness in the dark.  
  
"Inuyasha, please"  
  
The voice was louder now, practically calling into his ear.  
  
"Inuyasha. It hurts, Inuyasha."  
  
'No. Please no.'  
  
"Inuyasha, help me"  
  
'Stop it.'  
  
"It hurts so much. Why does it hurt Inuyasha?"  
  
'No, no stop'  
  
"Am I dying?"  
  
'Kami no. No'  
  
"Inuyasha..."  
  
He sat up with a distressed yell, a sheen of cold sweat plastering the sheets of his bed to his chest and back, very much awake. Reaching up with shaking hands, he tiredly rubbed his face, exhaling a broken breath into them as he willed himself to stop the tremors his nightmare had caused him. He looked to the neon green digits of the clock on his nightstand; they read a steady 3:08. Swinging out of bed and onto unsteady feet, he meandered his way into his bathroom, automatically reaching out to turn on the light. As he leaned on the porcelain of his sink, staring at his haggard reflection with squinting eyes, he muttered one word before bowing his head in defeat.  
  
"Kikyou"  
  
A/N: updates soon to come, hope the prologue sets this fic up properly. 


	2. Live Again

(A/N: *Runs up to computer out of breath "Huff", "huff" *click.click "Cmon, load, load." *beep "yes!" *Flying writer's block comes out of nowhere and tackles me to the ground "Ack!. Oof!" Sorry for the lack of updates folks, be sure to R&R if you care to.)  
  
Chapter 2 : Live Again  
  
@##@##@##@##@##@##@##@##@##@##@##@##@##@##@##@##@##@##@  
  
~To every broken heart in here. Love was once a part, but now it's disappeared.  
  
She told me that it's all a part of the choices that you make.  
  
Even when you think you're right, you have to give to take.~  
  
@##@##@##@##@##@##@##@##@##@##@##@##@##@##@##@##@##@##@  
  
A cool, spring breeze blew through the common, gently shaking the boughs of the old oak tree and whispering soft lies to the dying afternoon sunlight. Stone paths stretched like snakes, interweaving through makeshift gardens and lush green lawns, ending at the various academic buildings that made up the campus of Bokken college. Dotted here and there were students, teachers and visitors, checking up on school work, grade- books or campus brochures as they leisurely made their way among their colleagues, driving on at whatever purpose composed them.  
  
Inuyasha watched them all, a blank look dominating his features, making it appear as if in another world all together. His thoughts had wandered, as they often did these days. His eyes registered nothing. Motionless and devoid of all semblance of thought, his amber pools remained in limbo. If his eyes were functioning normally they would tell untold volumes of anguish. The tell-tale shine of a soul in pain. The pain of a man who had lost his first love.  
  
The same breeze that had influenced the great Oak ruffled Inuyasha's red cotton tee, eliciting less response from the boy than the tree had given.  
  
'That same dream. Why?' he thought to himself. 'Why does she keep reminding me?'  
  
"That dream again?", rang out a voice in the fading light.  
  
Momentarily snapped out of his trance, Inuyasha glanced up at his interrupter. Another boy of about the same age as himself stood before him, sympathetic violet eyes met his through unruly bangs of semi-long black hair tied back into a ponytail. A bass-guitar case lay on his shoulder as he closed the distance between, adjusting his purple blazer beneath the leather strap.  
  
Inuyasha gave a heaving sigh as his gaze traveled slowly down to his hands, examining them as if they were unfamiliar territory.  
  
Miroku sighed and sat next to him, resting his back on the cool bark of the tree. His bass at his side.  
  
"Inuyasha." he began, "It's been a year already, you need to move on, you're going to fail all your classes at this rate. You don't eat enough, you sleep at 3 hour intervals and your sketchbook has been absolutely blank for months." he looked at his depressed friend, his gaze serious and a tad worried.  
  
"Gods-dammit houshi, it isn't like I haven't tried." Inuyasha groaned tiredly "But ever since she died, nothing is beautiful anymore. She was my muse, my reason to create, my reason to be." he sighed and hung his head in despair.  
  
"I'm nothing without her."  
  
Miroku's brow creased as he frowned in disgust. His best friend had been taken with that woman ever since she showed her ditzy face in Bokken as a female model for their art class. They dated for 2 years, until she was diagnosed with a malignant brain tumor. Miroku understood that she would want to stay with her love until her dying day, but Kikyou had taken it to the extreme, making Inuyasha her personal slave and loading his conscience with guilt as she mock writhed in pain until the day she expired.  
  
This woman had taken his friend and nearly broken him, and even when he thought it might be all over, the bitch was taxing him even after death.  
  
'Damnit Kikyou why can't you just leave him alone' 


End file.
